


Surprise!

by Mitsuky



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies talk, Cravings for sweets, Fluff, Multi, Threesome, everyone is awesome, hormones and tears, short-lived missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: Darcy has come up with a little bug lately... or has she?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki, Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Surprise!

It’s been several months now since Stark sent to Jane the proposal to join Stark Industries, and with the only other options available to her at the time been working with SHIELD or continuing by herself, the deal Stark presented couldn’t have been better timed, or better in general. So, a couple of weeks after Thor left, back to Asgard with the blue cube of doom, Jane and Darcy packed all of their things and moved to New York, while Erik was still under the care of SHIELD, recovering, but he was expected to join them when he was released.

Fast-forward a few more months and Loki appeared with a letter from Thor to help hide him, until he changed Odin’s mind and the King stopped thinking about beheading his adopted son. Tony was surprised and a little angry, but after a long talk between Pepper and Loki, it was agreed he could stay as long as he behaved. The rest of the Avengers were furious, to put it mildly, but Pepper gave her okay and in the end, it’s Tony’s tower, so the guy stayed.

Again, months later, it was as if nothing ever happened. Sure, there was tension in the beginning, but Loki never actually did anything to harm anyone, or even tried to, so little by little everyone got used to his presence. The pranks were even funny, so no complaints there. And it wasn’t surprising either when he and Tony started bonding over a good laugh and their daddy issues.

Darcy was in the middle of everything, of course. She looked after Jane, Bruce, Tony, and Erik when the man was returned from SHIELD, making sure the Science! never stopped and the scientists working to reshape science to their whim were healthy. And if she helped with a few pranks herself, well, there was no one to tell on her; with Jarvis and Loki watching her back, no one escaped her tricks, and Steve could always be counted on being an overprotective brother figure and not believing she could be anything but an innocent angel. She was able to recreate Cap’s favourite childhood treat after all.

And then, almost a year later with many Avenger business, prank wars, and looking after the people in the tower who had no clue how to do life, Darcy looked up to the sky as thunder fell, a rainbow of colours soon following, and smiled as she roused Jane from her nap.

“Jane, babe, Thunder-bro is coming to visit-” Jane’s head raised from the couch, suddenly awake, without Darcy needing to finish speaking, and she smiled brightly and rushed to the elevator.

Darcy giggled and dragged the notes from last night’s binge, deciding to go to the common rooms and transcribe there while she enjoys a piece of pudding, _if_ there are any leftovers from yesterday. With a tower full of enhanced individuals and scientists with odd hours, it’s lucky to find in the fridge the things as she left them the previous night.

She’s been craving sweets of all types in the last week, so she smiled happily as she found one last portion of the yummy chocolate pudding she baked, sitting with it on the kitchen isle to enjoy it while working on Jane’s notes on her laptop. A few minutes later, Thor’s booming voice greeted her and Bruce, who was preparing some tea at the stove.

Jane sat on the stool next to hers, smiling like a loon, while Thor clapped a heavy hand over Darcy’s shoulders.

“Lightning sister, you look radiant today!” He said with a smile, but eyeing her oddly.

“Maybe it is the new cream I’m using for my skin,” Darcy said without paying much attention and eating another spoonful of her pudding.

“We sunbathed a few days ago too,” Jane commented and borrowed under Thor’s arm with a contented sigh.

“I don’t know. It feels… different,” Thor cocks his head, still ogling Darcy and making her squirm on the chair. “I think…”

“Thor, you’re making her uncomfortable,” Bruce tells the blond sitting down and greeting him.

“Apologies,” Thor says with a surprisingly soft whisper and still smiling wider the longer he looks at Darcy.

“Dude, seriously, stop,” Darcy huffs feeling a little self-conscious with all the intense staring.

“Ah, that’s it!” Thor says, clicking his fingers and laughing loudly as he turns to look down at Jane, “Why didn’t you mention it earlier, love? Lady Darcy is with child, we should celebrate!” He said back to his booming decibels.

As Jane exclaimed a baffled ‘what’ and looked back at Thor, Darcy and Bruce choked on their respective food and drink. Darcy felt even worse as she looked down at her stomach and put a hand over her slightly swollen belly, but she’s only a little bloated since her period should be coming anytime now, right? _Right?!_ It’s just a little, slightly, almost inconsequentially late, that’s all there is to it. **_RIGHT?!_**

“That can’t be…” Darcy whispers, raising her head and noticing that everyone is watching at her expectantly. “I can’t be pregnant, I haven’t…” _had sex with anyone?_ Or did she? She remembers waking up all sore and on the couch after drinking like a sponge whit certain someones a while ago. But if anything happened, they should have told h-… oh crap. “Oh crap,” she says as much, out loud this time.

“How can you possibly tell, Thor?” Bruce asks the million-dollar question and Darcy fights down the sudden urge to puke.

“I’m the God of Thunder _and_ Fertility,” Thor beams and now she’s ready to run away, nope out of this conversation, and hide under the covers of her bed for the next what-ever months needed until she can come out and berate him for worrying her unnecessarily. Darcy chokes some more and this time Jane is there next to her, clapping her on the back and looking at her with worry as the first tear falls down.

“Are you sure?” Jane asks while Darcy is starting to hyperventilate on her arms. “Darcy, calm down! We aren’t sure yet…”

“She’s hyperventilating! Put her head-”

Voices become faint and Darcy’s head starts swimming. She feels like she's underwater as the lights move all around her and she’s rocked in place. What is going on?

* * *

* * *

Darcy wakes up and she’s immediately alert. The white everything of the med bay greets her with blinding white lights and Jane sitting on a chair next to her bed; she’s sleeping with her head on Thor’s more than spacious shoulder. She smiles faintly at Thor and clears her throat a little, making the man turn in her direction.

“You’re awake,” he smiles and for once speaks softly.

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry, sister,” Thor says sheepishly. “The news was so sudden that you fainted. I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought you already noticed, you’re almost two months along.”

Darcy looks up to the white ceiling and sighs, “I’m… I… It’s confirmed then?”

“Bruce made some tests to be sure of something I didn’t misunderstand something, but the other doctors said that it is indeed a sure thing. Bruce also said he’ll have your blood tests results in the morning,” Thor tells her with an endearing pout and Darcy giggles.

“Don’t worry Thor, I didn’t doubt you. But still, this is a little…”

“Do you wish to inform your partner?” Thor asks, letting her unfinished sentence go missing. “Jane wasn’t sure who could possibly be the father…”

“I…” Darcy gulps down nervously. Her throat feels knotted and dry. “I’m not sure. I drank too much and I barely remember anything happening after a few kisses and the next time we talked, I didn’t bother asking anything.”

“Did anyone take advantage of you?” Thor growled, immediately defensive and ready to storm all of New York for her sake.

“No, calm down, it was very much consensual,” Darcy tells him and pats his arm in reassurance. “Can you call the doctor? I need to go talk with th… with him.”

Thor nods and wakes up Jane, leaving them to talk while he gets the doctor. After another check-up and some advice to rest and take it easy, Jane is all over Darcy as they leave the floor and back to her apartment. It takes Thor dragging Jane away, to be able to be left alone and get a shower, and all the while she doesn’t get a proper idea of how to approach them with the news without a massive freak out.

She decides that there is no mild way to deliver the possibility of having a child to any of the prospective parents, so once she’s changed she just rides the elevator down to the labs and determinedly sits on a free bench to wait for Tony to be done with whatever he’s tinkering with right now.

Some minutes later, Tony puts down the wrench and she calls for Jarvis to end the music. Tony startles, just noticing her presence in his sanctuary.

“When did you arrive?” He asks with an easy smile.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, but why do you look so pale? If you’re sick, you should be in bed and not anywhere near me. I don’t like getting sick.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and huffs at his usual snark. Good to know that whatever happened between them, nothing changed.

“Did we have sex the other day, when we got drunk?”

“Yes,” Tony’s smile widens as his eyebrows wiggle and he licks his lips, “I was pretty drunk, but I can honestly say, that night is on my top ten now.”

“That’s good to know,” Darcy nodded, unable to help herself and smiling back. “I don’t remember much, so I can’t speak for myself. But I think… Loki was there too, right?”

“Yep.”

“Did I… with him?”

Tony winks at her and Darcy feels her face heat up at his implication, “I’m all about equality, sweetchecks. We all did each other at some point of the night. I can show you, if you want. Jarvis records everything that happens in my labs.”

“Some other time, maybe. I need to talk with Loki first. Jarvis, call him down here, please.”

Jarvis replies with a simple yes and Tony tinkers some more while they wait. The mage teleports into the room a minute later, takes a look at Darcy, and surprises her and the billionaire by sitting heavily on the floor immediately after, his head on his hands.

“What have I done?” He laments.

That isn’t the reaction Darcy was looking forward to. He’s been off the grid for weeks now, doing who knows what, but since nothing exploded and no one started acting out of character, the tower was at peace with his missing status.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tony asks.

Darcy swallows thickly and stands, walking slowly to sit next to Loki and grabbing his hand with hers when he doesn’t fight the contact. “It just crossed my mind, but maybe you can feel the difference with your magic?”

Loki huffs, nodding his head without looking up yet.

“What difference?” Tony asks again, getting a bad feeling after all the odd questions and reactions around him since the two got there.

“Thor said something earlier,” Darcy sighs and puts her head on Loki’s shoulder, “I didn’t want to believe it, but then I went to the doctor, and now if Loki can corroborate it with his magic, then…”

“Then what?” The engineer asks with little patience, motioning with a hand for her to keep talking.

“I may be… _pregnant_.”

Silence ensues in the room at large, except for the sound of their breathing and Dummy moving in a corner and cleaning spilt oil with a rag. After a moment, Loki moves and raises a hand over her belly, asking with only a look for permission, to which she replies with a barely-there nod.

Tony observes all of this immutable, almost unable to process what is going on.

Over Darcy’s belly, Loki’s familiar green magic moves and she giggles when it touches her skin. There is almost a feather caress going on over her lower stomach and it tickles.

When Loki’s done, he takes his hand back with a look of disbelief as he keeps looking down at her body.

“What are the chances?” He whispers and only then turns his eyes back up to look at her with intensity.

“Chance of what?”

“Do you know anything about…” he moves his hand in the general direction of her uterus, “What is going on over there?”

Darcy shakes her hand, “Thor mentioned me being… like this, and while I tried and failed to understand what he said, I fainted. Bruce took a blood sample from me when I was taken to the doctor, but he’ll have answers tomorrow morning. I only know that I’m actually a few months into it.”

“Yes,” Loki nodded with a finger under his chin, “He’s the God of Fertility, he can feel when someone is with child, but with my magic, I can detect more. Do you want to hear about it?” Feeling still a little numb and like this is all a dream, she nods her head without really processing what she just agreed to. “You- We are having twins, Darcy,” he says squeezing her hand and smiling.

“Oh?” Tony exclaims, returning to life as the shock finally leaves him breath and the duo on the floor look at him again. “They aren’t mine then? For fucks sake… I… You can’t scare me like this, Tits! I’m an old man.”

“Fuck you, Stark!” Darcy says glaring at him. “I barely remember anything after we started kissing that night, much less who could have stuck their willies inside me!”

“If you don’t want your child, Stark, just say so. I’ll take care of Darcy and the kids by myself then,” Loki growls out, standing up menacingly as he shots daggers with his eyes at Tony.

“What do you mean mine? You just called them yours!” Tony stands up from the stool too, looking at Darcy once more with an almost maniac haze covering his eyes. “Explain what the hell is going on now!”

“One of them is mine,” Loki sniffs haughtily, for the first time since he arrived acting like the Prince he was raised to be. “The other is yours.”

“I- Wha- How… Is that a thing?” As he babbled and started pacing around the room, his nervousness returned. “I’m gonna be a dad? That can’t be right. I don’t know how to! You made a mistake,” he turns to look at Loki then, “Your mumbo jumbo or whatever you did, it’s wrong. It can’t be mine. I can’t become a dad. I’m not ready, I wouldn’t know what to do with one, physics be damned! I… I’ll be just like Howard. I’ll be terrible at it and give my kid so many daddy issues…”

Ignoring the freaking out man, Darcy turns to Loki and tugs on his sleeve until she gets his attention, “How is that possible?”

Loki shrugs, “I’m no healer, I just told you what my magic revealed to me.”

“He doesn’t seem to be reacting well to the news…” Darcy says, deciding to focus on the craziness that is Tony at the moment, instead of what is going on inside her uterus.

“Partially, I understand him a little,” Loki says in the lowers of whispers, cocking his head as he looks at Stark pacing around the room frantically and knocking things from the stainless-steel benches. “Daddy issues, indeed,” he whispers with a snort.

“You’re not bailing on me then?” Darcy asks hopefully, still holding on his sleeve. She wouldn’t force herself on them if they didn’t want her… or her babies; single mothers are okay on her eyes, it’ll mean a harder time, but she has no problem doing it if she must…

Loki has other ideas and grabs her hand instead, raising it to his lips and placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “There is nothing you can do to keep me away now that you’re carrying my firstborn, love. We’ll talk more about the details later, but maybe we should get Stark to calm down, he is indeed an old man for Midgardian standards.” _Hey!_ Tony shouted in a complaint a few paces away. “It would be a shame to have one of the kids missing their parent.”

Giggling, Darcy touches Loki’s cheek affectionately. “Good. Okay. That’s awesome… You’re awesome. Thank you.”

“Hey! Hey, stop right there. What about me?” Tony storms into their moment, pushing his hands over their joined ones. “One of those is mine too!”

“You mean,” Darcy starts tentatively, “You want in on this… _thing?_ ”

“What kind of questions is that? Of course, I do. You’re carrying my kid now!”

Darcy smiles at him and suddenly a tear falls down her cheek, “That’s good too. Gods, I don’t know what, but I must have done something good on a past life to get the both of you on board with this madness.”

Tony snorts and cleans the wet spot on her face with a soft caress. “Are we going to talk about marriage next? Because suddenly, that doesn’t sound as crazy in my books anymore,” he says looking from her to Loki, and back.

Darcy and Loki chock simultaneously in shock and disbelief at that statement.


End file.
